


Best bro

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 2nd Person, Character Study, M/M, Not quite a fic, Ransom POV, because it's an internal monologue of sorts, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>That feeling when you spend an entire year sharing a room with your best friend, sleeping somewhere between 0 and 2½ feet apart from night-to-night.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>A slightly-poetic rendering of Justin's thoughts and feelings about living in the attic with his best bro.
            </blockquote>





	Best bro

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my Tumblr. I might bring some more headcanons, notfics, not-quite-fics, and the likes over to AO3 for posterity.

That feeling when you spend an entire year sharing a room with your best friend, sleeping somewhere between 0 and 2½ feet apart from night-to-night. But then you spend an entire summer apart, and miss him more and more each day, and it’s weird and sad, and you just can’t dwell on it.

But when you get back in the new semester, you are so glad to see him again, and so you play up your nightmares a little more, climbing into bed with him pretty much nightly, until you give up on the pretence, and get in without claiming a nightmare.

And he turns and curls into your chest, spreading his hand over your stomach, and you can’t fall asleep because the touch is exhilarating. When you finally drift off, you wake up a few hours later to the feeling of him mouthing softly against your neck. And it’s just so easy to lean down and kiss him on the temple.

Just that feeling of falling deeply for your best bro, but the ongoing struggle of worrying that he may not feel the same way.

And you dwell on that for several minutes before he whispers “Justin” against your skin, and cranes his neck up and presses a kiss softly against your lips, and you just feel yourself melting into it, and GOD you wish you could see a picture of this moment.


End file.
